


Make Snow

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Kid Fic, copious frozen references, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Kaldur babysits 3 yr old Lian and 6 yr old Prince Arthur





	

The evening started down it’s path when Kaldur admitted he had never seen Frozen. This was apparently personally offensive to three year old Lian. Before six year old Arthur could make good on his threat to use his royal position to order Kaldur to watch Frozen he had consented to view it.

Of course the DVD Arthur had with him was the sing along version. And naturally the two children cajoled him into singing with them. Kaldur didn’t mind, atlantean culture had an emphasis on song, but he was certain his neighbors down the hall were not pleased with the high pitched, out of key belting filling his apartment.

After the third repetition of “Let it Go ” post-movie, Lian suddenly gave Kaldur a piercing look. “You have water powers”

“Yes” Kaldur confirmed suspiciously.

“Make snow”

“I don’t know if I can” Kaldur admitted.

“please, please,please,please”

“You gotta try!”Arthur joined in.

Kaldur relented once again to the kids’ demands. He tended to go with what kids wanted if there was no harm in it because why not let them have fun? His own childhood had been short compared to surface standards, making him enjoy even more helping kids experience theirs. Plus, his apartment was minimalist and the floors were concrete with drains, getting things wet was expected.

“Wait!” Kaldur looked down at Lian in alarm, “you gotta look like Elsa before you try”

“you mean I don’t already?” He said, smiling.

“your hair isn’t long enough and you need a blue dress” Arthur insisted, crossing his arms and looking Kaldur over.

“Your wish is my command, but we’ll need to improvise.” Kaldur told him, then walked to his storage closet, “Any ideas from here?”

He had to hold the kids up for them to look, and then let them stand on the counter to assemble his outfit. Kaldur ended up with a dress of a light blue blanket tied over one shoulder and then belted with spare shoe laces in multiple places, an even lighter blue towel cape, and ‘hair’ of an old white tee-shirt he cut and then helped Lian braid. The kids were extremely proud of his look.

Now he made both of them don their winter coats and step outside onto his patio with him. The external temperature was in the upper 20s, but there was no snow, only frost.

He had the children sit on his rarely used patio chairs and watch as he drew the water from a bowl he brought out with him up onto his water-bearers to form a sphere.  He had already figured out what the best way to make snow would be-in theory.  He concentrated on making the water separate into a cloud of droplets.  It wasn’t a practical skill to have for combat, and impossible in the ocean, but hot summers with the team had led to Raquel, Zatanna, and others requesting he mist them.  He couldn’t control mist, so micro-droplets had been the next best thing.  

Right now he was attempting to make the smallest possible droplets, and keep them separated and moving to form proper crystal shapes.    It was working.  It started off rather sleety, but with a hint of trial and error, Kaldur had a small cloud of flakes.  

Lian leapt from her seat and started jumping under the cloud, quickly followed by Arthur.  Kaldur started letting the flakes fly and land on their faces and outstretched hands.  He was met with shrieks.

“SNOW!”

“You’re my favorite superhero” Lian said in awe.

“What about your dad?” Kaldur asked, grinning.

“His arrows don’t make snow.” Kaldur made a mental note to suggest snow arrows to Roy.  

“Hey Kaldur?” Arthur asked in a forced-innocent tone, Kaldur nodded for him to continue, “DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?”

Lian quickly joined in on the request.  Kaldur ended up turning on the hose to make enough snow.  He decided to consider this practice for fine tuning his technique, that way the utility bill and any potential water damage could be charged to the league.  He was a practical man after all.  

Kaldur let the kids assemble the parts and accessories, and then used his water-bearers to shape the snow as accurate to Olaf as possible.  However by then, Lian and Arthur were cold and begging for cocoa.  They also didn’t want to leave their snowfriend outside.  

Olaf ended up in the middle of his sitting room, right next to the floor drain.

After warming up, the kids wanted to reenact the majority of the movie-with their own edits.  They were in the middle of debating whether or not to tell Olaf that Kaldur/Elsa was his mother when the doorbell rang.   Roy was here for Lian.  

“Daddy!!!” Lian barreled into the luckily prepared Roy.  He scooped her up and stepped inside, eyes bright with merriment as he looked Kaldur over.  

“I thought you’d be another hour.” Kaldur said lightly.

“The holiday party planning meeting let out early after Clark and B got into a little spat about B wanting to pay for it out of his pocket and Clark insisting that league funds be used.” Roy said grimacing, then he shifted moods and looked at Lian, bouncing her in his arms.  “What did you do with Kaldur and Arthur today, cupcake?”

“That’s not Kaldur, that’s Elsa!” Arthur corrected.  Roy’s face split with a shit-eating grin.

“I see.”  He glanced at the slightly dripping snowman in the room, the menu for the Frozen disc on the tv screen, and Kaldur’s outfit.  Kaldur was bracing for whatever witty remark Roy could come up with.  Instead he got a soft look.  

“That blue really brings out your eyes.”


End file.
